Hostage
by HazelD
Summary: Bella is daughter of Marcus Volturi. Edwards dad, Carlisle is in Volterra being held against his will. Bella and Edward meet and share a musical connection. Edward's family decide to hold Bella hostage. Edward and Bella fall in love in the process. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, and Volterra is also not mine.**

"Vincent Van Gogh was a genius, oh my goodness look at the colors he used. Bella isn't this art show amazing?" Alice asked as we stood in front of a large painting called Starry Night, I was taking in my surroundings and looking at everything but the lifeless drawing on the wall.

"Oh yes Alice, I'm having the most fun I've had in years" I said dryly.

"Lighten up Bella; this show has been sold out for months. We're lucky we even managed to get tickets."

"I don't even want to be here, and since when are you a fan of art, isn't drama your thing?" I said exasperated.

"Bella just please-". She stopped mid-sentence, staring over my shoulder.

"Alice, what a pleasant surprise" I turned around, only to find myself looking at a tall medium built man, with shoulder length, curly dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing dark wash denim jeans and a white button down. He had on a black suit jacket, with black Italian dress shoes. Something in my head clicked and I knew the reason we even came to this Art Show, and I was not happy about being dragged hear just so Alice can pursue a new man.

"Hello Jasper," Alice replied in a sickly sweet tone. "I was offered tickets from a family friend last minute so I decided to come."

"Well I'm glad you came." He replied as they stared into each others eyes. I cleared my throat pulling them out of their little world.

"Oh how rude of me, Jasper this is my cousin Bella, Bella this is Jasper" I smiled at him as he stuck out his hand for me to shake and I put my hand in his.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella" he said, and I realized he had a southern accent. He brought my hand to his lips and lightly brushed it against his lips. I blushed and pulled my hand back.

"Pleasure is mine Jasper" I replied. "Well, I'll leave you guys to talk, I've been meaning to find the little girls room."

"Alright Bella, find me when your done." Alice said and I nodded before making my way through the open room. This was certainly not my usual atmosphere at all; I usually spend my time cooped up in a library or a music store. I was completely out of my element here, the only art I know is the art in writing and that's it. I wandered around the rooms and hallways looking for the washrooms, but I couldn't find any. I was about to ask someone where I could find the nearest washroom when I heard a beautiful melody and an even more beautiful voice. I followed the sound down a hallway and stopped in front of a closed door that read _Biblioteca_ which means library in Italian. I turned the doorknob and pushed open the door slowly, until it was wide enough to squeeze through, I stepped in and gasped. The room was big with books on every wall, in the middle was a dark brown grand piano, their were brown leather couches that looked so comfortable.

There was a man playing the piano, his back was turned to me so he didn't here me enter. He was singing, and man did his voice sound beautiful. He was singing Hero by Mariah Carey and I wanted to cry, his voice was so soft and I couldn't help but want to sing along. I've been told I had a voice like an angel, and I wanted so much to sing with this man in harmony. So I sang my heart out.

_And when a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on_.

He faltered a little, but continued to play while I sang.

_And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive._

I slowly walked towards him, singing as he played.

_So when you feel like hope is gone, look inside you and be strong._

_And you finally see the truth, that a hero lies in you._

I sat next to him as the song was finishing up.

_That a hero lies in you, Mmm that a hero lies in youuuuuu._

The man took his hands off the piano and put them on his lap, he turned his head and looked into my eyes. I took a sharp intake of breath. This man in front of me had emerald green eyes, bronze colored hair that was pointing in all directions and pouty pink lips that are so kiss-worthy. This man was gorgeous. This man could pass as Adonis. This man was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" I asked. He chuckled.

"I asked what you were doing here."

"Oh, the door said library and I was kinda curious. Sorry I interrupted."

"You speak Italian?" he asked.

"Well my dad is Italian," I shrugged. "I'm Bella by the way."

"That name suits you," I blushed. "My name is Edward. You have a very beautiful voice"

"Thanks," I said looking down. "You are a magician on the piano"

"Thank you Bella" I looked up at him and he had the cutest crocked smile on his face. I smiled back. Just than the doors swung open and a beautiful lady with caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face came in. She was wearing a crème color suit that made her look like an important business women. She rushed in and didn't even acknowledge me.

"Edward, there you are, our flight to Italy has been postponed." She said.

"Mother, this is Bella, Bella this is my mother Esme." Edward said softly.

"Oh where are my manners, I apologize. How are you Bella?" she asked kindly.

"I'm fine, thank you" I replied quietly.

"I don't see why we have to have a meeting those vile people." Edward in a hard tone.

"Edward, you know we have to ask the Volturi's help in the matter." My head snapped up at the name.

"You're having a meeting with my dad?" I asked. Both of them turned to gape at me.

"What do you mean, who's your father?" Esme asked.

"Marcus Volturi is my dad, Aro and Cauis are my uncles."

They both looked at me with wide eyes and I started to feel uncomfortable under their gazes.

"Why do you have such a big problem with my family?" I asked.

"Because my father is being held against his will in Volterra." Edward replied stiffly while pinching the bridge of his nose. By now Esme was pacing the room mumbling words I couldn't comprehend.

My iphone started ringing and once again all eyes were on me. I took it out of my pocket and looked down at the screen. It read _Daddy_ with a picture of me and my dad as the ID picture. I looked at Edward who was starring at my phone. I stood up, took a few steps away and made sure my back was facing Edward and his mom. Than I answered my phone.

"Hey Daddy"

"_Hello princess, how are you doing?"_

"I'm fine daddy, hows the family?"

"_Everybody just misses you, when are you returning?"_

"I'll come in a week, I let you know when to send the jet."

"_Okay, Hows America treating you?"_

"Its great daddy, but I can't talk right now. Call you tomorrow?"

"_Alright, I love you princess."_

"I love you too daddy, Bye."

I turned around only to look into the eyes of a tall lady, with blue eyes and waist length hair blonde hair. She was extremely pretty, and could easily pass as a model. She had on blood red lipstick and was wearing a black suit that was similar to Esmes. Behind her was a very big man that looked like he should be in those body builder magazines. He was wearing jeans and a white dress top, he had dark brown eyes and short curly brown hair.

"Tie her up, Em." the blonde spoke, and the big man did as he was told and grabbed my arms behind my back. My cellphone dropped to the floor.

"What the hell?" I screamed, squirming to get free. "Let go of me, are you out of your fucking mind?" The man who was holding me put his hand over my mouth.

The blonde picked up my phone, she started tapping on it furiously than put it to her ear.

"Hello Mr. Volturi."

Pause.

"Bella, cannot speak right now, shes a little tied up at the moment, literally."

Pause.

"Oh Marcus, stop with the profanities now. I do no wish to harm your daughter."

Pause.

"Listen up, If you want to see your daughter again, you ought to listen to me."

Than everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: New Story, I wanted to try something new. If I get 10 or more reviews I will update.**

**And please gimme your honest opinions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, and Volterra is also not mine.**

_I was slowly becoming conscious, yet I still couldn't move any part of my body, even my eyelids seemed to be way too heavy to lift. I couldn't remember where I was and I thought I was dead for a second, I thought I would be joining my mother in the afterlife, now that would be very interesting. I miss my mother Renee very much, she was my best friend for a long time, the best mother in the history of the world. When I caught a hold of reality I realized my dilemma, I was being held hostage, and it sounded so surreal. I can't even believe it. I, who had been living with my mother and her husband for my entire life, who had just found out after my mother's death that my biological father was alive, and living in Italy. I remember the day I flew all the way to Italy to see my father for the first time, I remember my surprise when I drove into a city which was named after my father and his brothers, and I remember my astonishment when the driver pulled up to the castle. I was escorted to my room, than given a tour of the castle by my guards, Demetri and Felix. Apparently my father is a very important person, with many admirers but as many enemies. I walked into the dining room and glanced around, my eyes being drawn to 3 men who stood tall and looked powerful. They each had long hair and were wearing expensive looking suits. One of them seen me and stared my way with a bright smile on his face, he looked very intimating. His hair was dark brown and wavy just like mine, his face looked sensitive but defined, and he had my chocolate brown eyes, but with a red tint to them. The man walked slowly toward me, with a smile so big you would think his face would crack, once he reached me, he pulled me in for a tight embrace. He introduced himself as Marcus, my father. He also introduced me to his brothers, the one with straight dark brown hair was Aro, and the blonde whose hair was also straight was named Caius. I was introduced to my cousins later in the day, I met Aro's daughter, Alice and Caius's son and daughter, Alec and Jane. The four of us are best friends, I really miss Alec and Jane._

"Bella, Bella" a soft voice called to me. Who could that be?

"Bella open your eyes," the soft voice called again "please". I squeezed my eyes shut than tried to open them, my eyelids fluttered until they finally focused on the figure in front of me. I flinched and quickly shut my eyes. The green eyes of the person who was leaning over me were those of the enemy, he cannot deceive me with that soft voice of his, I know the kind of person he is now. I let out a sob. How can a man so beautiful, turn around and be so cruel. Was Adonis an evil man? I never really thought about it, but this man could pass as him.

"No Bella, don't cry." Edward said. I felt a gentle hand on my cheek and flinched again. The hand quickly removed itself. He sighed. I opened my eyes, unleashing the tears. Once you let one tear free, they continue to pour out of your eyes. I looked up at him, he was to close. I pushed myself as far into the mattress I laid on as I could. I glanced around the room and noticed I was in a bedroom. I hadn't even realized I have been moved. I looked back into Edwards eyes, and he was staring back at me with an expression I could not read. What was that expression, I didn't look like hate, nor did it look like disgust. He didn't look like a heartless man, he didn't look like a criminal. That blonde woman did, but Edward did not. He looked kind hearted, but I know now that looks can be deceiving.

"Please, Please, Please don't hurt me," I whispered, letting out another loud sob "I haven't done anything wrong, please" He looked at me sadly, I don't even think he registered me speaking, because he just stared into my eyes, searching. He looked at the tears fall down my face, down to my chin than dropping onto the shirt I was wearing. He shook his head slowly, than looked back up into my eyes. He sighed, than took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Bella, this was not my intention," He stood and started to walk towards the door, he turned to look at me again. "I'm terribly sorry" Than he was gone.

I made to sit up, but I couldn't move my left arm, I heard metal hitting metal. I looked to my side and started crying again. This is really happening to me. My left hand was handcuffed to the bedpost. I let out painful sobs after painful sobs, failing miserably at trying to calm myself down. How could I be so stupid, wandering in an unknown place. Edward was a stranger to me, yet I went and sat down beside him. I assumed he was nice enough, and perhaps he had potential to be a friend, but that was then. I would have never guessed I could ever be in this type of trouble. I wonder what my father is doing right now, he is probably on the phone calling all his big important friends, and hiring private detectives from all over the world. I haven't known my father for too long, only a little over 5 years, we are really close though, he told me I was his life now. His pride and joy. His princess. Fresh tears poured out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. I heard a song start to play in the distance, Carrie Underwood's "Someday when I stop loving you" playing from a table to my right. I smiled sadly, I knew that song. Then I realized it was coming from my iphone, which was vibrating on the coffee table. I felt my heart stop and restart, I knew who was calling me and I couldn't believe it.

_One foot on the bus about half past nine_

_I knew that you were leaving this time_

_I thought about laying down in its path_

_Thinking that you might get off for that_

I set the ringtone last month, when Jacob walked out of my life. And now he was calling me back and I would give anything to answer that call. My best friend Jacob Black walked out of my life because he wanted more from me and I was just not ready for that. He said he loved me, that he always has and he always will. I know I love Jacob, maybe I even could be able to love him in the way that he wants me too. I am just too scared to lose my best friend, plus I never really thought of us being romantically involved. It didn't sound real. And now he was calling me, finally calling me back. And I couldn't get to my phone.

_I'll move on baby just like you_

_When the desert floods and the grass turns blue_

_When a sailing ship don't need a moon_

_It'll break my heart but I'll get through_

_Someday when I stop loving you_

I struggled to get loose from the handcuffs, knowing that it was no use. I thrashed my body violently on the mattress, begging for God or whoever was watching over me to let me loose from my personal hell. To set me free, so I can go back to my family in Italy, and also so I can talk to my best friend Jake. My cell phone went quite and I lost hope. I cried again and again till my eyes were burning and probably puffed up. I screamed. The door Edward exited from flew open and the blonde marched in, with the body builder following close behind her.

"What the fuck are you screaming about" she sneered at me and I flinched.

"Please, don't hurt me" I said, closing my eyes tight, willing for this all to be one big nightmare.

"Gee, I'm sorry about earlier," a man's voice said, "It was an accident, honest" I peeked through one of my eyes to see the voice belonged to the body builder.

"Yeah, I asked you to hold her, not suffocate her." the blonde turned her ice cold glare to the body builder.

"Well I'm sorry my past doesn't consist of kidnapping and man-handling women. I'm not Royce, Rosalie" he said and glared at her. He started pacing the room.

"I wasn't implying that you were Royce or anything like him, I was just saying to be more careful next time." The blonde, who I now know as Rosalie replied.

"Yeah, whatever Rose, and there will never be a next time."

"Emmett, I'm just trying to help your family out. That part of my life is over, you are my life now." Rosalie said to the body builder whose name is Emmett.

"Rosie, you're my life now too. I love you baby". Emmett walked to Rosalie and embraced her. They started kissing tenderly. The moment was sweet and I felt like an intruder watching them, but they were actually the intruders, forcing themselves into my life. I hope they get mono for kissing like that. I heard a throat clear, and then Esme walked into the room. Rosalie and Emmett pulled away looking up at Esme who was walking towards me. She sat on the side of the bed and looked down at her hands.

"It's only fair Bella that you understand why you're here. My family and I aren't monsters, we are just very desperate to get Carlisle, my husband back. We are all deeply sorry that you have been brought into the middle of all this…." Esme spoke softly. She took a deep breath and looked up into my eyes, which were red from crying. She looked back down into her lap and started speaking again.

* * *

**A/N: Alright here it is, I wanted more reviews but I guess you don't always get what you want, right?**

**So like I said, here it is. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**And tell me what you want to see happen in this story.**

**Shout out to vampiregurl97 for being a sweetheart, and her stories are amazing **

**Please review this chapter, I'm in need of encouragement !**

**Hugs and Kisses to all, La Riches.**


End file.
